Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + 9 \times 10) - 8 \times 1 $
Answer: $ = (5 + 90) - 8 \times 1 $ $ = 95 - 8 \times 1 $ $ = 95 - 8 $ $ = 87 $